


Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

by humancrime



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancrime/pseuds/humancrime
Summary: Chiuse l'acqua, si posò un asciugamano in testa, e tornò nella stessa posizione di prima.Immobile, insensibile, sul letto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction era postata su un sito differente, sotto il mio nickname "egovincitomnia".

Se ne stava fermo sul letto da troppo tempo. Conosceva ogni crepa del soffitto come fossero le increspature della sua cicatrice, che per lungo tempo aveva accarezzato distratto, percorrendone le linee con i polpastrelli foderati di pelle scura.  
«Hai comprato la cioccolata?»   
  
Se n'era dimenticato di nuovo. Non avrebbe più avuto alcun cane a trotterellare sotto i suoi ordini.  
Avrebbe dovuto dimenticare la vita che era solito conoscere.  
  
Come se costasse una fatica insopportabile, inspirò. Trattenne per un secondo l'aria nei polmoni, ed espirò. Non riusciva a capire che senso avese quella successione di azioni.  
Pesantemente, si alzò dal letto, trascinando distrattamente con sè le lenzuola bianche e lasciando che crollassero sul pavimento. Si spogliò ancora più lentamente, realizzando quanto freddo potesse essere lo scorrere dei vestiti sul corpo quando non erano le mani di quella sola persona a lasciarti nudo.  
S'infilò sotto la doccia calda.  
  
Le gocce che gli rigavano il viso, arrivando sulle labbra, gli ricordavano quelle di Mail.  
Il calore sulla schiena rimandava alla sua memoria il corpo del rosso adagiato sulla sua schiena nel letto. Si strinse le braccia intono al petto, per sentire un po' meno quella triste assenza.  
Chiuse l'acqua, si posò un asciugamano in testa, e tornò nella stessa posizione di prima.  
Immobile, insensibile, sul letto.  
Doveva dimenticarsene, era morto.  
  
«Ne troverò altri mille come lui.» asserì con rabbia alle crepe, e si voltò su un fianco.  
Sul comodino, un rettangolo polveroso con il logo della Nintendo lo attendeva.  
  
Allungò il braccio, l'afferrò e ci soffiò sopra.  
In mezzo a quei piangenti ricordi di polvere, iniziò a premere i tasti pigolanti.


End file.
